What Master Wants, Master Gets
by The-Fun-In-Funeral
Summary: It's Ciel's birthday, and both Elizabeth and Alois have come over to celebrate. Seems innocent enough right? Wrong. Alois knows exactly how to make Ciel's day, and poor Lizzie isn't going to like it. Slash, lime, other warnings inside.


IMPORTANT! Sort of almost crack. Nice!Claude Loyal!Claude, Nicer!Sebastian, sort of. As in, they aren't unfeeling and evil mkay? Also AU; Ciel and Alois met through chance, and while the basic story line is the same, Alois is not getting the blame for the late Phantomhive's deaths. :D

P.S. I kept Pluto around, simply because I wuv him

…

"Young Master, Earl Trancy is here." Ciel looked up from his paper work with a frown, here he was trying to run a business and the brat had to show up uninvited.

"Tell him to leave. I'm busy."

"Master, are you sure? It is your birthday after a-'

"This isn't a day for celebration. You should know that. I have no desire to waste time on such a trivial thing."

"Don't you think you should at least open the gift he brought you before you send him away? He looked awfully excited, my lord." Ciel sighed and, knowing the insufferable butler wouldn't let it rest, rose from his chair.

"Very well, just a few pleasantries and he'll be on his way, understood?" Sebastian smiled slyly, knowing the Trancy boy had no intention of leaving so soon.

"Of course, my lord."

"Ciel!" Alois exclaimed excitedly when he saw him. He ran up and hugged his sort-of-but-not-quite-in-Ciel's-eyes friend, trapping the Phantomhive's arms to his body so that resistance was futile.

"Alois!" Ciel replied in indignant shock, glad the rest of his servants weren't in the room. "Let me go!" Alois did, only to put his hands on Ciel's shoulders and pout, crestfallen.

"Oh Ciel, you'll catch more flies with honey!" He sung, but then frowned, tapping his finger to his jaw in thought. "Although I'm not sure what you would want with flies, Ciel, dirty things." Ciel put his hand to his face in exasperation.

"What do you want?" Alois came back to reality and jumped up and down, clapping happily.

"I want." Jump. "To give you." Jump. "Your gift!" He finished, pulling out a fairly large package with purple paper and a green bow, from god knows where, and handing it to Ciel. Said boy sighed and took it, unenthusiastically opening the box. Inside was... nothing.

"Is this a joke? It's empty!" Why did he listen to Sebastian? Why?

"WHAT?" Alois exclaimed angrily and turned to glare at his butler, who stood in the corner of the room. "Claude, how could you? You didn't wrap it quickly enough! It must have gotten out!" He took the box from Ciel and peered inside. He squealed with delight and beamed at his very confused friend. "Cieeeel, it IS there, it IS!"

"What on earth are you talking about? This is odd, even for you." Alois shook his head and gave Ciel the box again.

"Can't you see it? Can't you feeeel it?" He asked, like Ciel was silly for not getting it.

"Feel WHAT?" Alois held his hands over his heart and did a little twirl.

"All my love for you, silly!"

...

...

"Oh! Well..." What could the dignified young boy say to that? "I see." Alois looked at him shyly, blinking up at him with innocence.

"Do you not like it?"

"No! I mean, that is to say... it's very thoughtful... thank you." Could he have been any more awkward? No.

"You're very welcome." Alois replied in a 'normal' tone. "I know how you hate the attention, and I know you have no need for material items. So I figured I'd get you something from the heart." He giggled. "Quite literally, see?"

Then, as Alois was in the process of hugging Ciel and swinging him around like a doll, the Phantomhive earl's fiance', Elizabeth Midford came bursting in. She was about to call out Ciel's name in excitement, like always, but when she noticed the blond holding her betrothed in such a manner... well, it was one of those rare moments when she wasn't all that cheerful.

"Oh! Hello, who are you?" She asked politely, she was still a lady, after all. Alois smiled charmingly, almost a smirk but not quite, stroking Ciel's hair like he were a puppy. Ciel however looked torn between horror, impatience, and a hint of amusement at his almost friends antics. Oh fine, they were friends!

Alois released Ciel and bowed to Elizabeth playfully, a chipper smile in place.

"Why I'm Alois Trancy, such a pleasure to meet you madam, you lucky thing." She blinked in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"You're Lady Elizabeth, no? To have such a wonderful fiance'..." he mused, shaking his head. "I'm jealous." Well that was unexpected. The young girl wasn't sure what to feel now. On one hand, Trancy was clearly in want of her betrothed, on the other, he had acknowledged that Ciel was hers and seemed to accept that fact. _Oh well_, she thought, _Ciel IS wonderful, can't possibly blame the boy for having good taste_.

"Well, thanks! It's a pleasure to meet you too. Together we will certainly make Ciel's day! You can't get away, Ciel, it's your birthday and you're going to like it!" She said with conviction.

Meanwhile Claude scoffed quietly next to Sebastian.

"Poor, deluded girl. If she only knew that what my master wants, my master gets." Sebastian chuckled lightly.

"Yes, she is a bit naive, isn't she? My Lord is in for an interesting day it would seem."

Too right he was. The three children went to the drawing room for tea and cake, ordering their servants away until further notice.

"So, Alois." Elizabeth started with a sip of her tea. "Have you known Ciel long?"

"Hmm, not terribly long, but I adore him so." Her eye twitched, it was a bit hard to keep being friendly with the earl Trancy saying such things.

"Of course." Alois smirked a little, glancing schemingly at a very uncomfortable Ciel.

"What did you get Ciel for his birthday?" He inquired innocently.

"Oh." She blushed. "Well I wanted to get him something special... but no one really had anything." His eyes shone with glee, it wouldn't be hard to win Ciel's favor when his fiance' didn't even get him a gift. "Until I found this!" She called Paula into the room and looked on excitedly as the brunette came rushing in with a big pink box. Alois was not happy.

"It's pink." Ciel deadpanned. "Wonderful."

"I know! Open it, open it!" He sighed and once again, opened the box with little enthusiasm. He raised an eyebrow at the contents and pulled out a toy arc, a rare Funtom product if Alois remembered correctly. This wasn't good.

"Elizabeth..." Ciel looked at a loss for words. "I'm not sure what to say..." Alois perked up a bit, something seemed off.

"Isn't it lovely? Remember when we would play together with an arc like this?"

"Elizabeth-"

"And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Lizzie?"

"...Lizzie." He tried again. "This is a fake." All was silent. Lizzie's teacup quivered in her hands. Alois leant forward in anticipation. _Oh thank you universe, you really are too much_.

"Fake?" She squeaked. Ciel nodded with concern, knowing and dreading what was bound to come. "AHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEAHHHH!" The hideous wail rung through the air, and in the distance poor Pluto howled in time, wondering why his clearly injured cousin raged so.

Alois barely managed to contain his laughter, but when the whining girl started banging her fists on the chair like a toddler it was impossible. He chuckled darkly, a sick sort of glee in his eyes.

"Oh Ciel." He murmured, leaning very close to be heard over the fit. "I'm so very sorry, but you still have all that love I gave you." Was that a hint of seduction in his singsong voice? Probably. Ciel didn't have time to question the odd tingling feeling that seemed to fester in places it shouldn't, as each of the three children's servants chose that moment to burst through the doors, one in alarm, two in composed curiosity.

"Master, is everything alright?" Sebastian asked, looking at Elizabeth with a ghost of a grimace. Claude smirked ever so slightly at his master's pleased expression.

"Everything's fine." His lord replied off-handedly. "Elizabeth is just a little distraught over her gift. Not quite what she thought it was."

"It's." Heave. "A." Sob. "Faaaaaaake!" Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance; suddenly Alois' advances weren't as horrifying as before. Although he did gauge Hannah's eye out for the fun of it...

"I see. Lady Elizabeth, please calm done, you'll break the china we just imported from, well, China." She was now hyperventilating, trying to keep quiet as it dawned on her that Alois was her competitor and in her current state he was bound to win. She would start anew tomorrow, with a better gift.

"... Sorry." She mumbled in embarrassment. "I just wanted everything to be perfect, and-" She sighed. "Perhaps I'll take my leave now." She gave Ciel an apologetic hug and headed for the door.

"Nice meeeeting youuu." Alois called after her in a sing-sing voice. She stiffened for a fraction of a second before continuing out of the manor, the words 'cheer up, my Lady, jingle jingle!' following her out.

"Well, that was interesting." Ciel said with a subtle sort of displeasure. Alois flipped his hair out of his face casually and smiled like nothing had even happened.

"She certainly is a _charrrming_ girl. Even if she is a bit thoughtless."

"Don't start, Alois, she couldn't have possibly known it was a fake." Alois blinked innocently, further inspecting the 'gift' he smiled wider.

"Oh? But I think she could have. That thing completely lacks the detail and craftsmanship of a Funtom product. Note the plain coloring and rushed seams." He shook his head. "Poor girl, really should have paid more attention." Ciel looked shocked, if not a tad impressed.

"Just how did you know all that?"

"Now Ciel, if I didn't take the time to learn about your life's work, what kind of friend would I be?" He winked at Sebastian playfully, earning a smirk from Claude and an affronted blink from Ciel.

"A normal one?" He managed in an effort to hide the fact that deep down he was actually touched.

"Normal?" Alois laughed. "Where's the fun in that?" A barely there but genuine smile graced Ciel's face, and anyone who knew him knew that was quite the accomplishment. All was going to plan.

.X.x.X.

When Lady Elizabeth rushed back the manor the next day, present in hand, she didn't listen as Sebastian warned her she mightn't like what she would see if she ran upstairs before her fiance had any warning. He was... otherwise engaged. Nope, she didn't care; she was a girl on a mission. She opened the door to Ciel's bedroom and rushed inside.

There, on the huge bed, was Ciel... He lay shirtless, head thrown back in pleasure, as Alois Trancy did terrible things to his chest. Well, not so terrible in Ciel's eyes. Soft, pink lips pressed delicately against sensitive flesh, a tantalizing tongue traced random pictures, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Hands clutched desperately at tanned skin, clawing as they sought friction.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

The boys parted, one horrified, one casual.

"Oh my, what a dirty mouth you have, how unbecoming of a lady." Alois made no effort to hide his intentions now, what was the point when Ciel was as good as his anyway?

"You, you..." She couldn't even speak as pure rage surged in her veins.

"Yes, me. Your point?" He raised an eyebrow, absentmindedly running his fingertips along Ciel's skin, smirking at the fluttering eyes and quick breathy gasps that met his touch.

"You..." Poor Elizabeth's brain couldn't even comprehend the image her eyes sent it. How was such a thing even happening? It couldn't be real, it just couldn't. Alois sighed in exasperation

"Honestly, if you haven't got anything of importance to say, why don't you just go? I'd rather like to get back to ravishing my new toy if you don't mind."

"I'm not a toy!" Ciel muttered indignantly, not all that convincing though as he arched into Alois' hand.

"Don't worry, love. You're one toy I have no intention of breaking." He leaned down to nick Ciel's nipple with his teeth, drawing a speck of blood and a pained cry. Lapping at the wound he smirked. "Well, not too much."

"Insufferable brat!" Ciel hissed, even as he gripped Alois' shoulders to keep him close.

"Oh, you love me really." He said dismissively, looking back to Elizabeth. "Are you going to leave or would you like to watch? Either way, if you could please close the door, you're letting a draft in."

"YOU LITTLE- I'M GOING TO- YOU WILL PAY!" Once again Elizabeth Midford stormed out of the Phantomhive manor, an ugly shade of red, but neither of the young Earl's seemed to care. Well, Ciel did feel a pang of guilt, but he could hardly stay on that train of thought when his 'special friend' moved those perfect lips dangerously lower.

"Alois, did you have to be so blunt?" He murmured distractedly.

Alois simply hummed in acknowledgment of the question, but made no real answer. He didn't care one bit about that whores feelings, Ciel was his; he'd known it from the very beginning and nothing would deter him from enjoying the younger boy now that he could. He licked a trail up Ciel's chest and found the sweet spot beneath his ear, licking and sucking, slow and passionate. He sighed, Ciel smelled of earl grey tea and sugar; delicious.

"Al-Alois, do hurry up." Ciel ordered in attempt to keep his dignity. He had no desire to beg the older boy but it was getting harder and harder to stay quiet. No one had ever made him feel even a shred of want, and now that this blond devil had wormed his way into his heart, the brat wouldn't get the hell out.

Alois smiled sweetly, a wicked glint in his eyes, and ran the tips of his fingers down Ciel's body, until his hand came to rest over the boys developing manhood. He paused, watching as Ciel looked at his hand with desperate anticipation. Just when the boy looked ready to explode with impatience, he took him by surprise and gripped the heated flesh roughly.

"Ah!" Ciel panted and squirmed, the foreign sensation taking over his mind. No longer did he care what it looked like, to have him moaning and gasping like some wanton prostitute, he wanted Alois and he wanted him now. He wasn't even sure what that would entail, what it was exactly that he wanted; he just… needed… something.

"Alois, I'm not joking, hurry the hell up!" Alois grinned and replaced his hand with his crotch, rubbing against Ciel with a slow but hard rhythm.

"Is this what you want?" He asked with child-like innocence, which somehow made it dirtier, hotter.

"Oh sweet God, yes. Yes!" Ciel pushed up into his companion in a desperate search for friction; it was so much, and yet not nearly enough. He wanted to push harder, pull the blond closer and closer until they became one; but with every move they made, the building pressure in his nether regions got higher and higher and he was afraid it might soon be over. A weird tingling feeling spread through his fingers and toes, words couldn't even describe it. Suddenly he had a new found respect for those cheap whores on the streets; sure they were dirty and classless, but if they were experiencing this… how could he possibly blame them?

"Ciel." The gorgeous blond looked down at him with those sparkling turquoise eyes and smiled seductively. "Are you close?"

"Close?" he panted… "Close to what?"

"To the end. It's like an explosion of heat and pleasure. I'm nearly there Ciel, you look so beautiful beneath me how could I not be?" Alois' eyes fluttered shut, a renewed determination in his expression.

"Yes, I think I am…" Ciel finally breathed, and let out a cry as this… _explosion_ took over his body. Alois was right, every nerve ending was on fire, and Ciel knew his friend was feeling it too as he let out a low groan, his pretty pink lips falling open as his mind shut down from the overwhelming sensation. They continued to rub together, wanting it to never end, but soon the waves of pleasure subsided, and left a calm and contentment like no other.

When it was done, and both earls' fell limp side by side, Ciel looked at the boy that had once made him grimace with his overbearing personality and shamelessly vulgar ways. Now he knew why, being a pompous aristocrat was no fun at all, Alois was much smarter than he gave him credit for. This… sinful act was amazing, all the wasted time they could have been spending like this, together. All the time he spent worrying about the past…

"Alois?" He rolled over to face the blond, and saw that Alois was facing him too; still breathing deeply, a little spaced out.

"Yes Ciel, my little doll." He whispered, and the nickname didn't even bother him.

"I hope you realize you're never leaving this bed again, because I'm much too tired to bother tying you down." Alois smiled, a real, genuine smile, and reached over to stroke Ciel's hair.

"Wouldn't dream of it, pet."

…

"… Don't push it."


End file.
